


Trust

by gatekat, Starsheild (StarRise)



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, Kink Meme, M/M, PnP sex, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRise/pseuds/Starsheild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G1 Jazz/Prowl<br/>It's okay to be illogical and surrender your well-being and control to someone else sometimes.<br/>Written for <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10697.html?thread=11973065#t11973065">http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10697.html?thread=11973065#t11973065</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Prowl tested the bindings holding him upright, his wrists chained above his helm. They were sturdy enough to hold his weight, even in overload, but not nearly strong enough to hold him if he _tried_ to get free. The same was true of the bindings securing his lower legs to the floor, forcing him to kneel before his lover. It was _only_ for this mech that he would submit. It was only because Jazz had pleaded for it repeatedly over their millennia-long romance. It wasn't comfortable, being this restricted. It brought back too many memories, of his and from others, of prisons and brigs on both sides of the war and before.

The look on Jazz's face though ... the discomfort is worth it. His expression was so full of awe and desire, but it was his field that almost drew a moan from the Praxian. Rich with the awe-filled honor, not quite believing the vision before him.

"So beautiful," Jazz whispered reverently as he walked around his bound lover, reviewing the plans he had for the evening as he recorded this sight in the highest resolution he was capable of. He had no idea if Prowl would ever agree to this again.

"And only for you." Prowl reminded him, the chains rattling as he shifted his frame, trying to follow his lover's path. Only for Jazz would he give up this much control, offer this sort of trust. He felt the honor and respect for that truth flare bright and warm in Jazz's field.

Prowl had had other lovers. Mostly for business, a few for himself, but none of them had lasted like the mech circling him. None had returned to him time and time again, sparking something in Prowl that made him want to return them as he always had to Jazz.

Strong black hands moved with careful precision to drape a strip of soft metalmesh fabric over Prowl's optics and tie it behind his helm. Jazz's field was running unbelievably hot as he leaned forward, his lips almost against Prowl's audial. "Humor me, and don't try to look through it, 'k?"

Ice blue optics dimmed noticeably as Prowl turned him helm, seeking a kiss and answering his lover. "I will try." He promised, willing to put the effort into this game for the pleasure he could already tell it was bringing Jazz.

Jazz gave him the kiss he sought, held it and offered all the respect and honor he felt through it and their meshed fields. His hands caressed along the top edge of the long, elegant sensor wings he was attracted too so much. Wings looked good on nearly anybody, but Prowl ... they simply looked perfect on him. So regal, so elegant, so flawless, and held with such dignity.

"That's all I'll ever ask," Jazz murmured when the kiss broke. "Try to relax, enjoy and let me do as I please."

Feelings that Prowl was not yet willing to admit existed, much less identify and put a name to, surged through the Praxian as his wing pressed into the touch. "I trust you." He said, reminding them both of his consent in this.

"Thank you," Jazz hummed as he focused on caressing the sensor wings. First stroking along the top line from joint to tip, them coming back along the bottom so his fingers could slip across and explore the almost ornate housing between them.

The mech under his hands shuddered and moaned. His frame going limp in the bindings as the elegant sensor wings quivered at the attention, Prowl surrendered to enjoying and feeling in a way that he could with few. His wings were highly responsive, attuned to the most minute shifts in pressure and changes in the environment around him. Few mecha who lacked such sensors or their equivalent could ever fully understand the pleasure or the pain that could be delivered simply by touching them, or knew the fine line that existed between the two.

Jazz knew, and he used that knowledge to his advantage.

"So beautiful," Jazz whispered reverently as he kissed the housing. His fingers moved outwards once more, seeking all the little crevices in the complex wings. He knew just how many transformation seams existed there. The warmth of Prowl's back against his chest as he knelt behind his lover and played those enchanting wings was exquisite. Their fields flared and mingled, expressing far more about their state than their frames or voices could.

Small ripples of pleasure ran through Prowl's field and into Jazz with each stroke of skilled fingers against the spread wings. Warmth rose in the field as well, and with each touch a little more of tension and reservation in the Praxian melted away.

"I'll never hurt you," Jazz whispered a promise he meant with all his spark as nimble fingers explored the fine details of Prowl's wings, teasing seams and details designed to channel information towards the sensory nodes that lavished the elegant expanses.

"I know." Prowl moaned, the trust and belief in the other mech shining in his field. There was a level of trust for Jazz that Prowl had for no other mech, because no other mech has spent as much effort over the centuries cultivating and nurturing the seed of trust Prowl had granted when he first let them in.

Prowl trusted many of his fellow Autobots, believed that they would do their duties and watch his back. Prowl believed in his Prime, trusted their leader on a level that transcended even Prowl's rigorous logic.

But only for the mech currently pressed against him and playing his wings so skillfully would he consent to do something like this and once again Jazz was proving worthy of and nurturing that trust. He could feel the heat of arousal in Jazz's frame, across their entwined fields, in the way those hands moved across his wings. Jazz knew patience, could sit perfectly death-still in the most unpleasant of positions for orns, but when it came to pleasure he wasn't quite as willing. He knew what set Prowl off and was willing to use it.

"Jazz." Prowl moaned his lover's designation as his frame arched back into the other mech, warming with arousal and honest desire. He liked attention from Jazz, was even guilty of actively seeking it out on more than one occasion. To have it offered like this was only sweeter, when there was little he could do to reciprocate.

"Love you," Jazz shivered fractionally against Prowl's back, soaking in the results of his efforts. His fingers found their way back to the housing between the wings and sank into the complex mass of wires, cables and gears that controlled them. Each component was stroked, triggering zaps of random electricity to dance across Prowl's neural net.

Soon each zap of energy was making Prowl's frame visibly twitch, the sound of his fans picking up drowned by the pleading sounds he made as he begged his lover for more with words that only Jazz every heard. "Please, so good. So good to me."

"Always, whenever you desire," Jazz moaned in return, nearly as turned on by this giving as he was being on the receiving end. "Your pleasure's so sweet."

"So is yours." Memories of mutual sharing rose in Prowl's processor and drove the charge higher, remembering Jazz moaning and writing much as he was sure he was now under the other mech's touch.

A sharp, startled cry escaped Prowl's vocalizer as his frame locked up, arching hard into the touch as intense pleasure tipped to the chaotic bliss of a full overload.

Jazz's hands continued their ministrations, drawing the bliss out until Prowl slumped forward, trembling uncontrollably while loose electricity danced across his frame and into Jazz's.

"More?" Prowl finally asked, still limp in the bonds.

"Yes," Jazz purred, deep and resonant against Prowl's back before he stood to walk around to face his lover. Gentle hands cupped Prowl's face to draw it up for a kiss as Jazz knelt. "Much more."

Prowl leaned into the kiss, his entire frame trembling in anticipation that was magnified through his field. He felt Jazz smile against his lips as one hand moved away to lightly circle his primary interface port. The cover slipped away without hesitation, offering access to Jazz and another sign of the trust between them.

Jazz deepened the kiss and unspooled his cable, teasing the tip of the jack around Prowl's port before sliding it in and clicking it into place.

They both stilled for a brief moment as the sensations of Prowl's systems becoming periphery to Jazz's settled, then Jazz sent a light burst of energy across the connection.

Prowl moaned, shivering at feel of the energy in his systems. This acceptance was slower, Jazz only allowed into the upper edge of his awareness at first. And a pause as Prowl waited, looking for the mutual connection they usually shared.

"Nope, lover," Jazz gave a playful smile and another light burst of energy. He claimed a kiss as his free hand came up to cup Prowl's face again. "You're receiving. Your only role is to accept what I do."

"But..." Prowl started to protest before he remembered his promise and surrendered with another shiver, letting the pleasure wash the hesitation away as he leaned into Jazz's touch.

"That's it," Jazz encouraged him with another burst, letting how much he enjoyed this slip through the connection. "I know you can feel it, just how much I get off on this imbalance of power." He kissed Prowl again, more intensely as the pulses sped up, just a bit. "I get off on having it reversed to, when I trust a lover enough."

"I know." Prowl whispered, remembering the times when Jazz had offered to be bound, then asked for it when Prowl had continued to refuse the offer. He allowed Jazz in deeper as he let go of his fears. Part of him screamed against this, protested that it was a risk that was too great. But a greater part of him argued that this was Jazz, who he had trusted with everything since they had been together.

That he could trust Jazz with this.

Another burst flooded Prowl's systems, surging into the newly opened pathways. With it came Jazz's thanks, affection and still-there awe that he was being allowed this.

"Primus, you are beautiful when you relax," Jazz whispered between kisses that expressed his growing arousal.

There was an answering warmth in Prowl's field, the only way that could respond as he continued to let Jazz in deeper, each burst of energy easing the tension in Prowl a little more and opening more of him up to his lover.

There was Prowl's organization. His need for control. His iron will. And how he was slowly surrendering it to Jazz. He felt Jazz's delight and respectful awe with each firewall that came down, allowing him deeper and granting him an even greater ability to pleasure the mech he was pressed against. The more Prowl opened up the more Jazz focused on including his feelings in with the bursts of energy and as he explored deeper into the Praxian's systems with a native curiosity that simply wasn't to be contained.

It was those feelings, and the curiosity, that eased his way and eased Prowl's reservations. There was no aggression, only respect and care.

"Like this part of you." Prowl managed, communicating as best as could through the pleasure, resisting his need to give back.

"Love you, that you bring out the best in me," Jazz shivered at the flare of pleasure in his lover's field. "Even after all I've done, what I've become, you make me remember _why_ I keep accepting those mission. When I can't fight for myself, I fight for you," he moaned into sending a particularly strong pulse, relishing the feedback through Prowl's field. Memories tucked themselves into the energy stream, of moments when Jazz was desperate to give up and deactivate, or to not do what the mission demanded. It wasn't for any sense of disappointing Prowl that he kept going, but for the warmth and hazy knowledge that Prowl held the reasons that Jazz couldn't recall. When Jazz could remember nothing else, he remembered that Prowl would remind him of the cause and why all the pain and death was worth it.

"Any time. Every time." Prowl promised, frame trembling as it was caught between the pure energy and his own processors as they kicked in, linking those memories to his own. Finding the when and the where and why because that was what Prowl did.

Through his field was care and affection, a need and desire for Jazz buried deep and rarely allowed to rise. The feeling that Prowl needed Jazz just as much, if just not for the same reasons. With that his need to be in control rose again, threatening the moment.

"Shu, shu, it's okay," Jazz trilled softly, smoothing out the energy pulses and their content to give his lover a moment to collect himself. He focused on the sweetness of their times together, the joy he felt that Prowl allowed him as close as he did, his certainty that he didn't need Prowl to acknowledge the feelings, because Jazz knew. "I know what I mean to you, even when you can't admit it. It's okay, love."

"Thank you." Prowl whispered, surrendering once more as his need to analyze slipped into a waiting pattern, content with the easing of that data that whatever was learned could be seen to later as Prowl relaxed once more.

"Always," Jazz whispered in reply and claimed his lover's mouth was the pulses sped up once more to enflame circuits with extra energy that began to make connections where there were none and jump across space to Prowl's armor, and then back to Jazz. His lover moaned under the attention, the flow of pleasure only stuttering for a moment as Prowl forced more of his defenses to stand down, triggering the lowering of firewalls that had never been dropped for a lover before.

The energy seemed to multiply, swirling as Jazz fell deeper until Prowl's frame went rigid again, every joint locked by physical energy and all thought processes that Jazz was witness to momentarily whited out by the pleasure and energy coursing through his lover and consequently back into him.

Jazz moaned, his optics wide as he comprehended what he'd been given. Even knowing that Prowl was unlikely to register it much, Jazz pushed all his amazed awe, honor and that this access was treasured for the rare gift it was.

While Prowl soft booted his awareness, Jazz signaled the restraints to release, supporting his lover's twitching and limp frame with his own.

Prowl folded into his lover's arms, completely trusting and at ease as he recovered, small ripples of charge still coursing through his frame as he relaxed in the warm afterglow. Finally he lifted his helm, seeking Jazz's lips. The kiss was warm, sweet, and very much welcomed.

"Love you, babe," Jazz murmured when the contact finally ended, though he was still very happy to have Prowl in his arms. "Thank you."

Prowl purred, wings shifting in a small flutter before his optics brightened and he focused on Jazz and the charge he could feel coming off his lover. "You didn't?"

"No," he admitted without any hint that he found it a problem. "Think you can stand long enough to make the berth?"

Prowl nodded, gathering his strength and rallying his coordination to get his pedes under him, nuzzling Jazz as he did so. "What help with that?" He offered softly. He could feel that Jazz wanted to say yes, such a high charge was uncomfortable when left unattended, but Jazz shook his helm instead.

"Recharge," Jazz insisted instead with a tender kiss. "We can have a mutual interface when you boot."

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jazz/Prowl  
> Rating: R  
> Codes: Bondage, PnP, Tactile
> 
> Disclaimer: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read. 
> 
> Notes: Prowl is my tri-wing design: http://www.alteride.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Resonance-Prowl-254774764
> 
> nanoklik = 1/8 second;  
> klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;  
> breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;  
> groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;  
> joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;  
> orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;  
> decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;  
> metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years;  
> vorn = 9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years; 
> 
> ::text:: comm chatter  
> ~text~ hardline/bond chatter
> 
> Prompt: I'd like to see Jazz having Prowl tied up with a one-way plug'n'play from Jazz's direction, maybe sticky elements as well if you'd like. Teaching Prowl that it's okay to be illogical and surrender your well-being and control to someone else sometimes. No dub-con, just lots of trust between these two.


End file.
